1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exposure head for imaging light beams emitted from light emitting elements by lenses and an image forming apparatus and an image forming method using the exposure head.
2. Related Art
A line head using a light emitting element array, in which a plurality of light emitting elements are linearly arrayed, is proposed as such an exposure head as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-158705. In such a line head, light beams respectively emitted from the plurality of light emitting elements of the light emitting element array are imaged as spots by lenses and a plurality of spots are formed side by side in a main scanning direction.